Okachus Revenge
by Jackie Sharps
Summary: okachu is back and is in for the most powerful pokemon of all!


## 

Return of Okachu.

By: nukachu

My note: I think this is the most screwed up story I have ever wrote so please do not Laugh. And my spell check stopped right at the end to if you find a mistake please correct me. Oh and I have some swears. ( Like one.) in the story so if there is any one who is under 14 please not read it. ( Like you're going to listen to me.) Oh and some killing. And Lost of Blood and if you are like my friend named Tanya I suggest you leave. 

***

Ash was in the forest walking to his home town hoping to surprise his mother for it was his birthday in three days. His friends Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were walking with him. He then saw a shoe in a bush. Ash ran towards it . Misty ran towards it too. Then Ash looked towards the Bush he then saw a leg he followed the leg to a dead Trainer. Misty screamed. Later Officer Jenny and other police came down. Ash was being questioned of how they found it. Then a forensic person comes out after examining the body. 

" Officer Jenny I tested the body it seems that a pokemon Killed him." He said to her. 

" a pokemon? I thought no Pokemon could kill any one." Ash said. 

" actually there have been several Murders of trainers in this area." She said. " All ending up like this." She then pointed out there is a slash mark on his face and neck. " See there all ending up like this one." 

" But I'm going home. It's my birthday in a couple of days." 

" Well I'll escort you to Pallet. But once as you are home I recommend you stay at your home." She said. Then she let Ash and Misty ride on her bike. Brock rode on a different Bike with another Jenny. Then once as they reached Pallet. They saw all of the trainers who lived there leaving. Families that looked sad were leaving too. 

" Officer Jenny Why are they leaving?" Ash asked her. 

" there leaving cause one of there Family was killed by the pokemon." Then Ash reached his Home. Misty and Brock walked in. Ash was going in. then he saw a character in a trench coat and a hat covering his face watching him. He then walked away. Ash walked in. He saw there was a funeral in progress He saw his mother and other of his friends in the room sitting weeping for the person in the coffin. Ash got a better look at the person in the coffin. It was Gary. He then saw Professor Oak. He was weeping more than any one. He saw Ash. He walked offer. 

" ash your here." He blowed his nose in a hanker chief. " Its nice to see you." He then sat down. Ash walked up to the coffin He looked at Gary. He had a scare on his chin and on his face. " I always wished that Gary was dead but I never expected for it to come true." Then A familiar hand went on his shoulder. He looked up. it was Gary's sister. 

" Ash You shouldn't have come. That pokemon might kill you." 

" I didn't know I only found out when I found a dead trainer on the Path." He said to her. Then Misty walked up to him. 

" Ash we should wait in your room till the service is offer." She said. Then Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu went in Ash room. They waited two hours till the service was offer. Then Ash came out of his room and Ash Mom was cleaning up were the coffin was. 

" Mom what Happened?" He said to her. " why is Gary's funeral here?" 

' Because They couldn't have it at there house for it was trashed when Gary was fighting with the pokemon." She said. Then Pikachu Smelled the place were Gary's coffin was . then Pikachu looked at the window there was a Black pikachu figure in the window. It then moved away. Pikachu jumped on the window. 

" pikachu get down from there." ash said. Then Pikachu looked out the window. Then a orange face went up to him. Pikachu recognized the face. 

" Nukachu." The pokemon said. He opened the window and Nukachu came in. Then 4 other pikachu came in. 

" Look Ash its Nukachu." Mistys said as she pointed to her. Ash remembered when Nukachu saved his life from Okachu. Then Hitail came in. 

" But why are they here?" Ash said. 

" Pika? Pika. ( Why are you here?" Pikachu asked Nukachu. 

" Nuka Nuka (We're here cause Okachu is here to destroy the trainer's of pallet especially Ash.)" Nukachu said. 

" Pika Pika. ( and the only way to stop him is to come here.)" One of the Pikachu said. 

" Pika Pika. ( But why Ash?)" Pikachu asked. 

" He defeated him and wants to be repay Ash." Pikachu looked at the pikachu he said it in English. 

" Ash the Pikachu spoke to Pikachu in English." Misty said. "Yeah so?" The Pikachu said . " But first we got to keep Ash safe from okachu." The Pikachu said. 

" why? I thought I destroyed Okachu." 

" He never gets destroyed. No matter what he will always come back." she said. 

" Nuka Nuka. ( Where can we get the best evolution stones?)" Nukachu asked. 

" what she say?" Brock said. 

" Were here to get evolved were can we get the evolution stones?" THE Pikachu said. 

" Yeah we can get them at professor Oak's lab if he lets t still be open." Ash said. 

" well I won't trust my baby out side with a monster trying to kill him you are staying here." Ash's' mom said. 

" But mom….." Ash said to her. 

" No buts your staying here." Later it was night and Ash was sleeping in his bed. The pikachu were guarding his bed and Ash's pikachu as sleeping with him and Nukachu was walking around the house. He saw Misty Sleeping on the couch with her Togepi in her arms with a home made knitted Blanket. Brock was sleeping in a chair . he looked uncomfortable. Then he saw Ash Mother on the table . "She must have a head ache." Nukachu thought. She then jumped on to the table. She had a cup of coffee that never was touched and it was freezing cold. 

" Nuka Nuka? ( what wrong?)" Nukachu asked. 

" Hmmm? Oh hello Nukachu." She said as she stirred her finger in her coffee. " I was just thinking of Ash and for when he was born." 

" Nuka Nuka chu? ( Whose his father?)" She asked back. 

" Oh that's not important Nukachu its just that……" She put her hand on her face and sniffed up some tears. " its just that me and ash's real father were trying to have a baby ten years ago and…." 

" Nuka Nuka ( tell it in English please?)" 

" well Ten years ago before Ash was even born the man I call my Husband couldn't reproduce so we went to professor Oak for help . He recommended a scientist and a great trainer Goivanni ." 

" Nuka Nuka? ( The Gym leader in viridian city gym?)" " yes. It proved a mistake for when Ash was born he put radiation on him and once as the radiation made Ash radioactive they put a blood of a pokemon in him. and now he has the power but the original Pokemon has to train him to use the power." 

" Nuka Nuka chu? ( Witch Pokemon?)" 

" A a….." Then there was a knock at the door. She walked to the door. There was a woman in a white coat. It was raining . 

" Hello you must be Mrs. Ketchup." She said 

" Ketchem. " She corrected her. 

" Oh sorry I always get that wrong. Is Ash home?" She asked. 

" why do you want to know?" 

" I am Professor Oak's sister Professor Oak." She said as she came in. Then Ash came in the room sleepy. 

" Whose here? Professor Oak?" she said as she looked at her and rubbed his eyes . 

" Hello Ash nice to meet you again." She said as she walked up to him. 

" Why are you here? It's almost 12:00 ." he said as he looked at his watch. 

" I head that Okachu is trying to kill you so I decided to bring some one that could help." then a tall black man wearing a green vest and green cammaflough pants. And black sunglasses. 

" Hello I am Okuda, Okachu's Trainer." The man said. Ash and his mother gasped. later it was morning and Brock and Misty were up and they were talking to the man witch was on the table with Ash and the Pikachu's were around Ash. 

" So if you are Okachus' trainer why is he running wild?" 

" I was only a young trainer when I captured him. He was a small baby pokemon. But then he was about 15 years in human years he ran away he Probably found out he was the last of his kind." 

" what do you mean?" Misty asked. 

" Well years ago in the years of the earliest settlers they thought the Okachu was a devil and they killed all of his kind . and especially the Planachu." 

" A what a chu?" Ash asked. 

" A Planachu. It is a pokemon that looked like a Okachu and then they killed it to." 

" but why?" the Pikachu asked that was on the floor around Ash. 

" it killed the settlers there too. It threatened them of one day a boy shall be born and offer through Him and he must kill all of the humans." 

" A boy? A Pokemon Boy?" Brock asked 

" No a human." Okuda asked. 

" a human? But Humans don't have powers." 

" the one that will be born will. For his father will be a pokemon. A rare Pokemon." He said. 

" How do you know?" 

"Because Okachu told me and now I am trying to find the child and Try and train his powers. And then he can destroy Okachu." 

" Hey guys I just noticed. Where is my mom?" Ash asked. Outside Ash's mother was putting cloths on the cloths line. Then the man in a trench coat went up to her from behind her fence. 

" Hello Jane." The man said. Ash's mother looked at the man. 

" 'Gasp' MW? What are you doing here?" Ash's mother said. 

" I'm here to train him." 

" You can't he's still to young." 

" He's almost 11 please its the only way to destroy Okachu." 

" Well you're strong why don't you?' she faced away from him. 

" Mom?" She looked at the door and Ash was there. Then the person ran away. " There you are we were wondering what you were doing." Ash said as he came up to her. 

" Ash Um I was just wondering about you." 

" Its not wise to come outside Okachu might hurt your mother too." Okuda said as he came out. Then there was sirens and noise coming from the road out side. Ash and his gang run out side only seeing another trainer being pulled out of the bush in a ambulance. But they were going faster than ever. 

" This one's alive." Okuda said. Ash and his friends followed the ambulance with the Trainer in it. Once as they got to the hospital the Ambulance pulled up to the ER a doctor and a nurse ran to the ambulance and then the Ambulance doors opened and Ash looked closer at the trainer. It was someone he knew. It was Richie. Ash followed the stretcher as the doctors ran through with him in the hallways. Then a male nurse ran up to Ash as he followed the stretcher. 

" are you friends or Family?" the man asked. 

" a friend." Ash said as he kept on running after the stretcher then The stretcher with Riche went in a surgery room. Ash was going to go in but then a doctor held him back and pointed him a chair. Ash sat down. a minuet later Brock and Misty came running with the Pikachus and Nukachu running after them. 

" Ash we lost you for a second. How is Richie?" 

" They just brought him in there." 

" One thing I would like to know is why is why Richie was coming to Pallet." 

" He wasn't." A person said. Ash looked it was Okuda. " He was on his way to a town to get a badge then okachu found out that he was a friend of Ash and then decided to attack him and in hope to get him mad for him to face him." The man said. 

" How do you know?' Ash asked. 

" Because I do." then a doctor came out of the room. Ash looked offer. Then back at the man he was gone. The man walked up to Ash. 

" Hi You must be a Brother or friend?" the man asked. 

" I'm' His friend." He said. 

" Well Richie is in terrible condition and has went in a coma." 

" Do you suppose he'll wake up at all?" Brock asked. 

" there is a possibility but it is a chance of 1 out of 6000." The doctor said .Ash felt terrible . 

" He would do that." Ash saw Okuda there. 

" I new Okachu for ten years and ten months and two days one hour and 45 seconds He would kill a friend of a enemy just to get him piss off and fight." He said . Then Ash saw Richie being pushed into a room near by. Ash went about a foot in the room then burst into tears and remembered his mother at home. Ash ran out of the room and then ran striate home. Then he turned a corner and then bumped into the trench coat man. 

" Watch were your going kid ." he said. Ash was crying as he looked up onto the man. The shadow of his hat covered his face still. 

" I'm sorry 'sniff.' I was just trying to get to my mom who might get killed.' 

" How so?" He said. As he bent down to him. 

" well one of my best friend almost got killed now I'm afraid my mom will get killed." Then he rubbed his tears out with his glove. 

" I'm sorry Ash I never knew." He said. 

" How do you know my name?" He said as the man helped him up. 

" I know it cause I thought of it." 

" What?" 

" Well I'll take you home come." Ash looked at him walk it looked like he was hovering off the ground. Ash walked with the man to his house. Then The door opened and Ash mom was at the door. 

" Ash there you are and what are you doing with him?" Then she pulled Ash away from him and put him besides her. " I thought I told you to stay away from him." She told the Trench coat man. 

" Jane I bumped into him." 

" Look I care for him and nobody else so please leave us alone." 

" You really want Okachu to kill you?" the man asked. 

" Please leave I want him to grow up in a normal world.' 

" Your name is Jane?" Ash asked. 

" Quiet dear Please go in the house?" Then Ash did so. " Don't want you near him." She told the man. 

" I'm sorry but please let me protect him at least from the okachu." In the House Ash was sitting down in a chair beginning to worry about his mother and that man. Then a ring of fire went on the floor and there was a star on in it. then Okchu appeared. 

" Caught you with no protection at all." He said cackling. Ash ran to the door but the couch went right in front of it. Out side Ash's mother heard the bang on the door she tried opening the door but it didn't. Ash Mother Panicked. In side Ash was trying to run away. He was running to the other door in the kitchen to the back door then a chair went in his way and then he was on the ground Okachu was flouting in the air in front of him. The then glowed a red and Black fire. Ash Then Covered his head. Then when Okachu was going to fire a shield went around Ash. Ash opened his Eyes. Mime was right in front of him with his broom . Ash Took his arms off his face. " Foolish Pokemon I will kill you." He then his eye became black and red and then a black ball and red fire was bouncing off of it and then a ring flew in the air and went on his neck Okachu them got electrocuted and then a black flame ball went around Okachu and he disappeared. Ash looked behind him. Miss Professor Oak was there. 

" are you all right?" 

" Yeah thanks." Ash said as She help him up. Mime was Sweeping up were Okachu disappeared . Then the front door broke in Brock, Okuda, and Misty came in the door. 

" Ash are you all right?' They ran to him in the kitchen. 

" Yeah thanks to Miss Professor Oak and Mime." Mime was sweeping the floor. 

" Okachu Attacked you Eh?" Okuda asked. " Yeah how did you know?" Ash asked him back. 

" The ring with the star in the middle is the sign of the devil. So I guessed he attacked you. I think his powers are stronger." 

" What?" Brock asked. Then Mrs. Ketchem ran up to Ash and kissed him repeatedly. 

" You see Okachu's Powers can make him his enemy and the enemies Powers." 

" English please." Misty Said to him Holding Togepi, 

" Toki Toki preeeee." Togepi said. 

" Well He can be able to put his soul in another pokemon's body and use his powers and take the opponents powers away and use them to attack the Trainer." 

" It kills any Trainer ?" 

" Yes any tranier." Ash looked around he noticed that Miss Professor Oak was gone. " Hey were is Professor Oak?" Out side tthere was a big tree . Professor Oak was with Hitail and there was a circle shape in the shadow. 

" What if our Plan doesn't work?" Professor Oak Said. 

" Hit Hit tail. ( Don't worry It will with her power and mine we can make sure it will work." He said as he pointed at the round shadow person. 

" Jigglypuff. ( I Know It will work .)" The Person moved away from the Shadow . it was Jigglypuff. Professor oak Gasped.. She walked offer to the other side of the tree. There was a white rabbit holding a Trix cereal box. She took the Box from him and said. 

" Silly Rabbit Trix are for kids." She then walked back to the tree. " what were you saying?" She said to them. Back at the house the Man in the trench coat was watching the window. Only two days till Ash's Birthday. He looked at his Hands wearing the Black leather Gloves. If Only Jane can tell him the truth. There was a clash of thunder . he looked at the sky there was black clouds in the sky. Looks like rain I better hang out at Professor Oaks' . He then walked away. It then started raining hard. In side Ash looked out side the window. Seeing the rain fall on the window . He saw the Trench Coat man walk by the window. Misty was sitting by the Table watching Ash watch the rain. Brock was watching TV. Misty looked at the time. It red 6:30. The lights were all off and the only light was the bit from the sun out side that was being blocked by the storm and it made the house have a eerie feeling. She heard the banging of a hammer. She looked at the door. She saw Okuda making a barricade with wood. Misty got up and put Togepi right next to Brock and she went to the Bathroom to have a shower. While she had he shower she never thought of closing the door fully. She then started the shower and took off her cloths and too out her pony tail and went in the shower . She wet her hair and then she Heard a faint voice. 

" Misty, Misty ?" It said. 

" Whose there?" 

" Protect him." It said back. 

" who protect who?" Then the Water turned to ash. She coughed and then the Ash turned back to Water. 

" Protect the element with the name." 

" Ash?" She said. 

" Yeah?" Said Ash out side the room. Then the door opened and Ash came in. Misty covered her breast. 

" Ash get out of here." She threw a soap bar at him. And he ran backwards and then closed the door. Brock was laughing at Ash. Ash looked at Brock. 

" Shut up." He said to him. Misty then got out and dried her self with a towel and put a towel offer her body. Then she got a comb and then combed her hair. She then she saw herself black like ash. She shacked her head and looked at the mirror she looked normal and then she continued combing. She then put on her shirt and shorts and walked out of the room. She dryad her hair with a towel. Then she looked around Okuda was on the other door and was making a another barricade. 

" What's with all the Barricades?" 

" I know Okachu I'm just making sure he doesn't get in." Misty then walked to the couch and picked up Togepi. She looked at the clock again. It read 7: 00. The light from the Rain has stoped but there was lightning still and clouds that gave out the eerie light. The whole house looked gray and almost night like. 

"I's just one of those days that makes you fell like its time for bed." Misty said. 

" I hate those days." Brock said as he continuded watching TV. Misty then Looked at Ash he was practicly leeping in a chair with the Pikachu around him and Ash's Pikachu was sleeping. Misty sat down to watch TV . Brock was watching PWF (Pokemon Westling Federation.) It lasted for two Hours. After it was finish Ash got up and went to his bed. The Pikachus' followed. Misty was sleepy. And Brock was all ready sleeping on the Couch. Misty turend off the TV then tried pushing Brock off the Couch so she can sleep on the couch she then gafe up. she looked around the house. Okuda was sitting by the door with a stick waiting incase Okachu might come. She looked around the house for some blankets to sleep on. She looked under brock he was slepping on them. She was getting mad. She then then walked to Ash's room. Ash was sleeping with all of his cloths on. He looekd like he just colapsed on the bed and went to sleep. She walked up to him. 

" Ash I have no were to sleep can I sleep with you?' She asked him. 

" Are you Tolet tranied?" 

" yes." 

" Hope aborde." He said.the Misty went under the covers. Ash did so too. 

" thanks Ash."Misty went to sleep. She put Togepi in the covers with her for it was much warmer. For the House went cold for a second. It was as though fog went in the house evey thing the fog touched turned into frosh. Then there was a rummble .then an Earth quake. Misty and Ash woke up at the same time. They heard Brock scream. Glasses break, and plates fall and brock on the floor. Ash and Misty held on to each other and then Mrs Ketchem ran to Ash room. Then she opened the door then she disspeard. Then Ash gasped then Brock and Okuda ran invesigate while the Earth quake was sill on then they disspeard too. Ash looked at Misty she dissapeard too. Then the shelf above Ash's Bed had a big book on it and then it fell on Ash's head and then Ash went unconsious. Ash woke up in the morrning he paniked and ran throught the house. 

" Mom? Brock? Okuda? Misty? Misty were are you?" He then slipped on a brocken plate. He then looked up he was crying he saw Pikachu there. then the rest of the Pikachu went up to them like a whole army. Then Nukachu rubbed his head. Several times. Then Ash got up andTurned on the TV that was still in one peice. It was stateky but 

" Palllet news. A very powerful earth quake drestroies 75% of the city. Resurcers are studdaing the faks and down the Pallet town and here down one of the streets were most of the damage was the only house standing is that one." The person pointing to a House. Ashr econised that house. It was his house. He then ran to the door. The Barricade was blocking his way . then He tried opening the Barricade by pulling on one of the bords. Then the Pikachu's helped Ash by using there tails to pull out the nails. Then Ash pulled the bored out of the walls ant then ran out side and the Pikachu's followed him. Ash then Stoped. He had no Idea were to go. Nukachu Then ran up to him and ran on his shoulder. 

" Nuka Nukachu. ( I know were to go.)" She said.Ash looked ar her. Then the Pikachu's went up to him. Then Nukachu made a Purple Bubble around them then Ash found himself on a island. He looked round there was two big mountains in the middle of it. nukachu passed Ash some binoculars. He looked at the mountain then in the middle of the mountains. There was a stadium. It was pure Black. He then looked at it closer. He could see movement. It was Misty being pulled away by some one. Ash then started to run to it. Pikachu and Nukachu Followed along with the 4 Pikachu . then ran to another place on the island. It was a cold forest that had nothing but spruce trees. 

" We are almost at the base of the mountain." The Pikachu said. 

" Pika pika chu chu?. ( you think maybe Nukachu should tell him the other reason we are here?)" One ot the pikachu asked the english talking pikachu. 

" Pika pika. ( No if he does he will sure to try and safe it too.)" The other pikachu said. 

" Hey are you guys coming?" Ash said. He was way in front with nukachu and pikachu. The pikachu ran to him while Ash cempt on running. Then he was on the mountain. Ash was freazing. Ash then was half way up the Mountain . he then fell on a hard peice of ice. Then he brushed the snow on top of the ice . he looked at the ice. It was a little girl frosen in the ice. Her eyes were closed and in her arms was a baby pikachu. Ash then placed his head on the ice and began to cry. Then a blizzard went in. the snow blowed hard on Ash's face. Then he fell asleep on the ice. Then Ash woke up in a cave. The Pikachu's were making a fire out of old wood found in the cave.two of them were playing. Ash Looked up. he saw Pikachu on his chest sleeping. He quietly slipped Pikachu off his chest and got up. he wanted to keep on going to the castel. But nukachu placed them to far in the cave. He quietly walked around the cave. He some how got loster and loster. Then he saw a black pikachu figure in the cave. Ash though it was okachu. Then he ran of what he though was the way back. then the creature jumped on him. Ash screamed. He heard a giggled. He looked on his back. it wasent Okachu. It was some thing else. It was a gray pikachu shape with no Thunder bolt on his tail. Then Nukachu and Pikachu ran to were Ash was. 

" Nuka nuka. ( a Planachu.)" Nukachu said. The Planachu looked at her. And smiled. Then Ash was being electrocuted. 

" Ahhhhhhhhhh."Ash screamed. Then the planachu Jumped on pikachu. The planachu was like a baby pikachu it was about half of pikachu's size. Then it electrocuted Pikachu. Pikachu steped back. 

" Plana plana plan." It said as it smild. 

" what she say?" ash asked. 

" It said it knows you are going after okachu and wants to help." 

" But look how small it is it could never do any thing." Planachu got mad and shocked him. " Okay maybe he is." The next morning Ash Had all of the Pikachu's on himthe Planachu was up. he had four stones on the ground.ash reconised what they were. They were evouloution stones. 

" what is that?" ash asked. 

" Plana plana. ( Stones for Pikachus.)" The four pikachu's woke up. Ash' spikachu was already up. the four aproched the stones. 

" wait. Only one is a thunder stone the others are, Water,fire, and grass stone." Ash said. 

" the Pikachu's blood is kind of like the evee's blood we are able to transform into any." Then the four pokemon piked up the stones. Then they began to glow. The castel. Okachu was at the top of the castel. Then some big black men brought in Misty. 

" Aw my dear Misty." He then flew to her face. He faced to face her. 

" Why did you bring me,brock, and Ash mom here?" 

" It is the only way Ash would even come." He then had a chair flout behind Misty and then she sat down. " Now I know he will come for you." 

" why?" then a blackish blue light went around Misty head. Okachu was reading her mind. 

" Just as I expected. You love him too." 

" what?" then the Blue light around Misty's head was gone. 

" Now tell me were is the mew?" 

" what is a mew?" then a glass tube with togepi appeard. " Togepi!" Misty got up but the gaurd held her down. 

" Now again. Were is the mew?" 

" I have no Idea what you are talking about." then the pipe top on togepi's cage was going down with big knife blades. 

" again. Were is it?" 

" I don't know." 

" Pitty." Then the blade fell in the cage. Togepi's blood splatterd on Misty's face. Misty was crying. " Take the body to the room we will need it for the pool. 

" You're not going to get away with this you monster." Misty yelled out. then the big men carryed her away. Okachu went to the window. Her saw Ash and pikachu along with planachu and a raichu and three other pokemon. 

" It seems that our guest of honor has come." Ash was at the door. 

" Do we knock?" He looked at the pokemon. One was a blue raichu with big ears and a tail with a drop of water at the end called a rinachu, one was green and had curly ears and a flower at the end called a munachu , One was red like fire and had flame at the end called a Clarachu. Then the door opened magicaly. Nukachu ran strate in. Ash followed. there was glass tubes on all the sides. It was full of blood. He counted 150. One was being filled. He saw a shell. It was togepi's blood. Ash qwivverd. Then Nukachu found a room there was a cradel like thing with a glass covering. Nukachu ran to it. In side was a baby pikachu. Nukachu tried opening the cradel. 

" You will never sucseed." A voice said. It was okachu's voice. Then they appeard in a stadium. The sky was dark as black as Okachu's fur. Then a ring of fire and a star in the middle appeard and Okachu appeard. 

" hello. Or should I say Hell Oh."He said. Then he laughed at the joke. 

" were are my friends?" then a big screan went down and there on the scren was Brock, Misty, and Ash's mom. " Were is Okuda?' Then a man threw Okuda baddlu beaten and Ash then gasped. " You we the one who killed Togepi." He yelled out. 

" oh yes now to save you're life and you're world use all of you're pokemon." Ash used Pikachu first. He used thunder shock, but Okachu dissapeard. He appeard gehind him and then shock a red lazer of fire and it hit Pikachu's neack. Pikachu was paralised. He bleed to death when the lazer brock the skin. Nukachu ran to Pikachu. Pikachu was dead. Nukachu cryed then Ash cryed. He used squrtal, Okachu easaly smashed his skull and he was dead, then Ash used pigeotto and then used while wind attak, Okachu had dust in his eye but he was able to fly around him having a trail of fire then the fire became a big fire ball and Pigeot became a fried chiken, Ash then desided to use his carizard. " Do you know how easy this is?" Okachu said. Then Carizard attaked. Okachu then became invisable and Carizard went right through him and then Carizard felt week. He fell to the ground. Ash then used Bulbasaur. Okachu then opened his mouth and a big breath of fire came out. Bulbasaur then was nothing but a dried up worm on a side walk. Anothe place in the castel Misty was in a cage with Brock, and Mrs. Ketchem. Misty was trying to get out. 

" Misty please we are doomed I don't want you to be too week." Brock said. 

" We are going to ge out of here." Misty said. Then she heard a small voice.she looked down. There was planachu. Okachu forgotten about him. Planachu climbed the bar and unclocked the bar by using its tail to unlock it. the door opened. Misty, brock, and Mrs. Ketchem ran out and then they reached a glass window way above the stadium. He saw Ash with his last pokemon. They saw Ash's pokemon dead around the gym. The last pokemon he had was muk. Okachu then used a hot fire ball and it raced to Muk. Muk then turned to a statue. 

" You have lost now preapare to die." Then the four pokemon that used to be Pikachus ran in front of Ash. 

" We vowed our live to protect him no way you are going to kill him." The Raichu said. They then ran out and the Munachu uses vine wip with its big ears, Rinachu used water gun by using its tail, Clarachu used a fire blast and the Raichu used a flam thrower. Then it hit okachu. Okachu went back. he wasen't hurt badly. Then his eyes turned red and then a wave of fire and the pokemon were exploded. Ash was alone. Then on the speakers a voice was going on. It was jiggleypuffs song. Ash coverd his ear. Okachu looked behind him. There was jigglypuff singing. Okachu was beging to get tired. Okachu then was really mad though really tire. Then Jigglypuff mic flouted out of her hand and then blew up. Then Jiggly puff went in the air and was sent far aross the land. Then a golden Rig flew out of the air and was going strate towards Okachu then the rig exploded. Okachu was using its telecanetic powers. Professor oak was there, stun from the explosion. 

" You think the easyest thing will stop me. Then She was hit into the seats and was killed. Then Okachu looked at Ash. Then Ash was thung to the wall. Ash bit his tung and was bleeding from the mouth. Then Misty ran into the stadium and went toAsh. She coverd him. 

" M-Misty?" ash said. 

" Yes." She looked at okachu. " Leave him alone." 

" I can not. For the end begens now." Okachu said. Then a big pool came out the the floor that was full of blood. " Now let the apocoleps start. " Okachu said. Then Ash flouted in the air. Then was brought to Okachu's face. "Now die." Then he as electrocuted. And was electrocuted and was unconsious. He then was thrown in the blood. Ash sunk in the blood. Then Planachu ran to Okachu. 

"Plana plana Chu.( Stay away from him)" 

" a planachu? I thought you were all extinct." Then the planachu started to glow. It was evolving. When the light dimmed and there was a new Pikachu, it was a white and had ear of bird wings. And it had a halo. 

" A Angelchu." Okachu said. The angelchu flew up to him and then a hevanly light glowed around him and then it hit Okachu and he was sent flying down. Misty ran to the pool of blood. She ran up a starcase. Then she was looking for Ash to come out of the blood. Then she was holding on the stair case then a fire ball hit the case and Misty was flung in the pool. She grabed then edge of the pool. Her shoe fell in the pool it imedietly turned into liquid. In the room where they saw the baby pikachu the baby woke up. then it hit the glass is shatterd. It jumped out reviling it had 10 tails. Back at the stadium. The angelCHu and Okachu were fighting hard fireing thunder bolts,fire, and lights. On the ground Nukachu was with the dead body of Pikachu. Then the little Baby pikachu went up to her. Nukachu saw him and then the baby saw the Dead pikachu and then the Pikachu ran to Okachu. Okachu looked at him. " How did you get out?" then its cheeks were glowing and then a green ray with yellow around it hit okachu. Okachu was nearly hit but then the angelchu and the Baby pikachu joined sides and was fighting him. Back at misty's problem she was slipping and then she fell in the pool. She then opened her eyes. She saw Ash at the bottom of the pool. She swam to him and lifted him up to the servis. She saw the pokemon fighting. Okachu was fighting with all of his strenght. " I don't get it. Ash told me of when Nukachu fought agains him and she defeated him. Why are they not winning if they are powerfuler that her?" She thought. Then she saw that Okachu's eyes were diferant. They looked like cat eyes. Ash said that his eyes were like a pikachu's. Then Misty figured it out. That wasen't Okachu. She then saw Nukachu offering her a rope. She Carryed Ash up it as she klimbed. Then she went to the side lines and laid Ash on the ground. Misty felt his pulse. It was weak. She looked at nukachu. Then at a door. 

" Nukachu look after Ash." She ran to the door. She opened it up. In side there was several Pokemon in cages. One looked like a Nukachu. 

" a human." It said. It was tiny creature. And had a little hair on its head. " Please let us out we can stop Okachu." She said. 

" Yeah right. He's my relitive like you can beat him." 

" shut up Okachu." Misty looked acrose from the creature. There was the real okachu. 

" Okachu?' 

" No I am a person named Steave that is trying to sell watches. Of corse I'm okachu." He yelled at Misty. 

" Sorry But…. Who is that okachu and why is he trying to destroy all off the pokemon and has a pool of blood?" 

" He put all of the blood of evey pokemon in the world and then he will put the last of the blood of………… Wait a second? Why am I telling you this?" 

" Because I asked." Then misty looked back. she saw Ash lying on the ground growning. " If I let you ou do you promase not to hurt Ash?" 

" sure I do. Now let me out." Misty looked for the keys. She saw the keys on the ground. She picked them up and and unlocked the nukachu first then okachu. Okachu and the nukachu ran to the stadium. Nukachu saw Ash and ran to him. The okachu joined in fighting with the Angelchu and the weird Pikachu. The Other Nukachu saw the Small Nukachu with Ash and misty. Nukachu saw that there was another person like her. That gave her a bit of hope. Then the Other Nukachu went to her. It pulled out a green stone. Nukachu knew what that was. It was a chaos emerald. It is the most Rareest Evolution stone, It is her personal stone. She took it. 

" Please use it to fight agains him. I can not Evolve For it is for my master Mellinda." She said to Nukachu. Nukachu held it tight. Then she began to glow. Then she bagan nothing but a light and the light went around the stadium faster than light. Then it ran through Anglechu,the weird Pikachu, And Okachu. Then the light stoped. There was nukachu but it had bird like wings, a big moehawk, and she glowed more than an angel. Then the Okachu ran to Nukachu. Misty took out Ash's Pokedex and aimed it at the Newly evolved Nukachu. 

" Mukachu. Very rare. It is of the Chaos Element. The oldest Pokemon to the oldest Pokemon Master. No more information." 

" Well thats a lot." Misty said. Ash then was coufing. Misty went to him. Ash coufed up blood. 

" ash wake up. are you all right?' ash opened his eyes. 

"M-misty?" He looked at Okachu fighing Mukachu. " wow. I came here to safe ou. Now you safe me." He looked at the big pool of blood. There was the other Nukachu. Ash reconised this pikachu. It looked familiar. Then it ran to him. 

" Ash are you all right?" the nukachu said to him. Then it was though lighting started in the sky. He looked up. It was Okachu and Mukachu. Mukachu just hit Okachu with a punch and bite. Then Okachu used a punch too. Ash then tried to get up. He fell. In the room that misty Brock and Mrs. Ketchem was Brock was watching the fight. 

" dude I think this is the most F*cked up battel I have ever seen." 

" don't swear it gives you bone cancer." Mrs. Ketchem scolded him. She then ra down the pair of stairs that Misty ran down to the door that misty went through to get to ash. But then the weird man in the trench coat and Hat was there. 

" I told you I should have trained him. But noooooooo You wanted him to grow up naturaly." 

" Please help him." Mrs. Ketchem begged. 

" Fine." Then he took off the treanch coat. Brock came and saw the mans Face. He almost fainted. Back at the Stadium. Even if Mukachu had the streanth of three pokemon he was no chance for Okachu. Mukachu was on the ground. Okachu was laughfing happily. Then a torpido hit him. He looke up at the night sky there was a helecopter. It was black and could barly see. It then a light shown down on Okachu. 

" Preapare for Pokemon." A voice said. It was female 

" and make it um……"an other Voice said that was male 

" Oh for god sakes its triple." The female voice said. 

" Oh yeah." Then 3 ropes fell. Then onepokemon sliped down the rope. On one was a hittail, then two human sliped down. They looked like people from team rocket but they had 'P's' on there shirt. 

" To protect pokemon from people like you." Said the Female. 

" To bring peace to all mankind." Said the male. 

" Julie." Said the girl that had long red strat hair and looked like jesse but the hair. 

" Jim." Said the male. He had shaffed hair that looked like he done it him self. He looked like James. 

" Who the devil are you? Oh wait I am the devil." Said okachu. 

" We are the federation of Pokemon protection." Said Julie Reveling a badge that looked like a FBI badge with her pitcher right next to it.. Jim went to the wounded Carizard that still was unconsious. " You are in fiolation of law on fortey two. Thal shal not hurt thy fellow Pokemon." She said prowdly. 

" Do I look Like I give a damn." Then okachu was about to fire a fire ball at them. Then a pink sheid went around them. Okachu looked behind him. There was a Mew with big robotic arms. " a Mew just what I need for the last blood in the pool." He then saw Mukachu right next to it. She flapped her wings then Okachu new what would happen if a pure good pokemon went in. Mukachu jumped in the pool. Then Okachu went after her. But was stoped by the mew. But then Mukachu was as though he was kicked out of the pool. It was badly beatend. Then the pool glowed. Then a mew shape came out. but it had the head was a baby Cangascon. It was a red at blood, no reder than blood. Then it charged into Mukachu. He ribbs broke. Jim ran to it. He felled it's ribbs. It was hurt badly. What was that creature. Ash on the side lines looked at the Mew, the Mukachu, Okachu and the other Pokemon. His face was bleeding. Mew then fired at the weird pokemon. Okachu then jamed its face into the Mew then the weird Pokemon Ran to Ash. It was about a meter away when Misty went in the way. The Weird Pokemon jumped back and looked at the bleeding Misty in ash's arms. He smiled. Ash Looked down at Misty. 

" Oh Misty I am so sorry. If I never had the Idea of coming home for my birthday this never would have happened." Ash said to her. 

" It- its you're birthday?" Misty said in replie. Then She felt faint. She then became unconsious. He side was Bleeding bad. Her blood leaked on Ash's jeans. Ash Whised that this never happened. He wished it would just stop. He then remebered that is was also the aniversery of when Misty and Him met. Misty was inhis arms slowly slipping away. He looked up. Okachu and the Mew was fighting. Then the mistery Pokemon joined in and was fighting the Mew. The mew was ;losing. It apeard that Ash was going to die. Ash than remeberd seeing Pikachu the first time. Now what is left of Pikachu was a dead body. Ash then felt the Blood coming out of his head. Every thing as getting blury. He then saw of what seemed to be his mom. He didn't undestood her for his hearing was going soon. 

" Ash wake up." Mrs. Ketchem said as he rubbed his head with her apearan and rubbed off some of the blood. 

" Mom?" ash said. 

" Yes Ash don't worry well get home." 

" No mom we have to stay." 

" ash are you all right?" He looked to his side there was Brock. 

" Br-Ock?" Ash said as some blood spilled inhis mouth. " I am so sorry. I should have never come home. If I never have met okachu Gary would be alive and I could probably beat him." Ash Mom then felt his head. She then took out of what might have been a locket under her blows. She opened it. it was a small Music box. 

" ash do not give up you have the power remeber this song?" Ash remeberd that song when he was five. His mother played that song when he was going to sleep. Ash then felt more powerful.. Then Ash stood up with out falling. 

" Ash what are you doing?" Brock said. 

" That Mew needs help." Ash said. He took out his pokedex and Aimed it at the misterous pokemon like mew. 

" Mewn. It is a pokemon ledgen and is able to take on any pokemon. Even a Mew." Ash looked at the Mew. He was being punched in the stomach by Mewn and okachu was holding him. He looked at team Pokemon. They were helpng out Carizard. He noticed they had ear muffs on. Ash then Ran out. Brock tried to stop him. He was near them. he then stopped. 

" Hey Okachu." He yelled at him. He dropped the Mew. 

" What are you still alive?" He then fired at him a electric attack but Ash slid under him and grabbed the mew. He was on the other side. Then Ash looked at the Mew in his arms. 

" I still don't believe it I am holding a mew." Then ash stopped he was in a corner. He saw the Mewn and Okachu was charging at him. Then a girl only Ash's age jumped in front of them. He was wearing the cloths that Team Pokemon were wearing. She had a fiddle. He started to play the Bumble bee. Then played it louder. Okachu and Mewn hated the music then it was starting to play like she was a first player. Then Okachu tried to shack it off. Then He charged up and was going to through a thunder bolt but then the girl gave Ash a pokeball but it looked like a flower that would open up. Ash threw it at the Okachu and Mewn. Then there was a explosion making every thing a white flame. Ash went unconscious. Ash then opened his eyes' slowly. He was in a hospital bed. He Looked around next to him was Brock in a chair. Then he saw his mother come in the room with a cup of coffee. " Mom?" Ash said weekly. Ash's mom rushed to him. 

" Ash are you all right?" 

" I can't fell my legs." Then Ash felt a pair of small legs on him. Ash looked up there was Pikachu! " Pikachu." Ash got up and Hugged him. 

" Ash when that blast went off We were almost Blinded but then we saw all of the killed pokemon and Killed trainer's are alive." 

" You mean Gary's Alive?" 

" You bet that is right." Gary said as he came in. Ash smiled but is slowly became a frown. 

" Where's Misty?" 

" She is in the operating room." Brock said. 

" I'm kinda tired can you guy's leave?" They then left. Ash Laid in his bed. Then like a shadow the man in a trench coat appeared. " Who are you?" Ash said as he got up. Then the man got rid of the treanch coat and hat and there was the mew that Ash saved. " Mew?" 

" Hello." He said. " I Guess you're power's are dormant still but at lease you saved me." He spoke. He then gave Ash a pokeball that looked like the pokeball that was like the one the girl gave her. " I give you this it might help you on you're journey. He then disappeared. Ash looked at the pokeball. He opened it. and there was a small mew. It smiled and cuddled up to him . Ash petted it. Then he fell asleep. Saying. 

" I can't believe I am holding a Mew." 

The end? 

I hate Ned Flanders 


End file.
